Hans
by InternetQueen69
Summary: Such a narcissistic title. Such a narcissistic man. The background and history of our newest Disney film's favorite baddy. Expect a storyline that doesn't hold much back. Like GoT with Disney characters.
1. Chapter 1

The ringing of footsteps on marble and the bubbling laughs of children echoed through the palace hallways. A freckled red head boy came skidding around the corner of the hallway. Slowing to a halt, the boy caught his breath and leaned on the sill of one of the many open sun-shaped windows that decorated the hall. Another boy, blonde, pink faced, and a bit plump, came barreling down from whence the other boy came. Before the red head had a chance to fully realize his peril, the blonde tackled him to the ground.

"I got you, I got you!" the blonde boy chirped triumphantly.

"Did not!" the other shouted indignantly.

"Did too!" the boy spat back. He grinned malevolently down at the red head and started tickling him furiously.

"Alright, ALRIGHT, you win!" the red head gasped, his sides heaving with laughter.

" Told ya so Hans, didn't I? told ya I'd beat you." The blonde boy said smugly.

" Yeah, you did." Hans sighed in submission. Grimacing slightly, he grasped the edge of the windowsill and pulled himself to his feet. Folding his arms on the sill, he placed his chin on them and closed his eyes as a breeze ruffled through his hair.

The window was one of many in the hall that opened to a lush green courtyard below with a single apple tree in the middle. The middle of the palace was a maze of open windowed halls like this one that looked down on various courtyards filled with greenery.

The blonde boy glanced at Hans.

"Hey Hans," he began.

"Hmm?" Hans opened one eye lazily.

" Whadya wanna do tommorow?"

"We could go swimming by the Sun Rays." The Sun Rays were a collection of sea spires in a quiet bay near the palace. Many children enjoyed swimming near them, especially during the summer months when it was particularly hot.

"My mum won't let me." the other boy mumbled, scuffing his shoe on the marble floor in embarrassment.

" That's silly Gunter, why wouldn't your mother let you?" Hans turned towards the other boy curiously.

" Well, she says the water's awful deep and she wouldn't want anything to happen to me." Gunter said, not meeting Hans's eyes.

"But that's stupid," Hans chuckled, "Nothing's gonna happen to you, it's just swimming, and why would she mind? You're not terribly important."

"She says it's because she loves me very much," he rolled his eyes, "She wouldn't want me to get hurt. But I bet your mother says she loves you all the time, and that's why she doesn't let you do stuff, right Hans?" he asked

Hans shifted in discomfort "Of course she loves me! Well, she doesn't say it out loud, but she's a queen, she hasn't got time for nonsense, your mothers just a washerwoman, she's got plenty of time for stuff like that." Hans finished confidently. He leaned backwards on the sill, so the soft sunlight fell on his back.

"I suppose so. Hey, what-" Gunter was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching in a business-like manner. The boys turned in time to see as an old woman descended upon them.

"Prince Hans, it's almost time for the realm's bicentennial celebration and feast! And look at the state of you! You come with me right now young sir, tangled hair, scuffed boots, untied cravat! Well, I never!" the old woman fretted as she grabbed Hans's wrist and pulled him down the hall.

"I'm sorry Nurse Hilda." Hans mumbled. He nodded back over his shoulder to Gunter "Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow." Gunter called, as Hans dutifully followed his nurse out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans beamed with pride as Nurse Hilda pinned the badge that showed that he was a "Prince of the Southern Isles" on his chest. She ran a comb once more through his hair, smoothing it down.

"There now you look exactly how a prince should look." Nurse Hilda stepped back to admire her good work.

Hans lifted his chin, giving the most dignified look he could muster. The door to the three littlest princes' bedroom was opened by a guard.

"Their Royal Highnesses are to be brought to the Royal Waiting Hall to prepare for the ceremony." He proclaimed.

"Alright you three, you represent the face of the realm and your father, so act smart. And Albrect! Karlheinz! Yes you! If you attempt to concoct any sort of scheme or steal some more countess's jewels, I will have you go without dinner for a month! Hans, you are responsible for them, if they do anything wrong, you will be held accountable." Nurse fretted as she led them to the door. Hans's twin six year old brothers pushed each other back and forth, mussing up each others ginger hair and finery. Hans knew to stay three steps behind his older brothers horseplay, or else he would get his clothes ruined in a game of Highway Robbers and Coachman, with him playing the part of the helpless coachman.

Nurse grabbed his wrist before he could go out the door.

"Stay out of trouble." she hissed, her nails raking his skin and drawing blood. He pulled away and allowed the guard to lead him away.

The Royal Waiting Hall was part museum and part mirrors. The hall was decorated in a deep rich red color, with golden accents. The only furniture were half moon shaped tables that held all the crown jewels and other historic memorabilia. And mirrors. Beautiful, big, gold gilded mirrors that were on almost every wall. It was one of Hans's favorite rooms in the palace. The royal children were lined up, first born to last born, in front of a pair of huge golden doors that opened up into the center aisle of the Royal Throne Room. Hans took his place at the end of the hall, in front of the plain wooden door they all had entered from. He craned his neck to look into just one of the beautiful mirrors. They were Hans's favorite part of the room (besides the crown that was currently on his father's head), but here at the end, there were none. Sighing in defeat, he straightened up because a prince is not a prince if he does not have good posture. He mused over what Gunter had said earlier.

"Mother never really does talk to me, or notice me at all, does she really love me?" he thought. He shook his head "No of course not, she loves me, I'll ask her myself right after the ceremony." he decided confidently.

He was brought back to reality by a tug on his jacket and a ripping sound. Hans looked up to see the grinning face of Albrect waggling his medal of rank just out of his reach. Hans looked down and saw that his brand new jacket had a large, ugly tear in it. He shook with anger and humiliation.

"You give that back!" he said as a red flush spread across his face.

"Oh, you'll have to come and get it first!" shouted Karlheinz gleefully.

Just then the trumpets that announced the royal children were heard ans the great golden doors opened to allow the princes to promenade down the aisle in front of all the country's nobility, royal servants, rich tradesmen, and foreign dignitaries.

A white hot wave of rage washed over Hans.

"Give. It. To. Me. Now." he chocked through gritted teeth.

"Not unless you come and get it! And if you don't, everyone will think you're a nobody, 'cause you don't have your stupid badge!" Albrect trotted backwards, as the line of Princes was moving forward to the sound of the national anthem. All Hans heard however was Karlheinz chanting "Nobody, Nobody!"

Hans didn't know what took him, but next thing he knew he was sprinting down the aisle, hot on Albrect and Karlheinzs' heels. In his fury, he knocked down prince Bernhard, seventh in line for the throne. When they got to the two steps that led up to the thrones, the twins rounded to face down their younger brother. They grabbed him and kicked him down to the ground, but for once, Hans struggled back up. Now he was the one in control. He punched them and kicked them for what seemed like a lifetime, but even after they stopped fighting back, he kept on. With each punch Hans sobbed "I'm not a nobody, I'm NOT!" as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

He felt two strong arms grasp him from behind and pry him off the twins. As the guard carried him away, a voice in Hans's head screamed "Why are you crying? Princes don't cry!" but the more he tried to stop, the more he cried. He was carried through the back door of the throne room behind the thrones that led to The Royal Antechamber. Before the guard closed the door, Hans saw through his tear distorted vision the shocked faces of what seemed all of the Southern Isles. The guard put him down gently and Hans lay in a ball on the ground, shaking as sobs racked his body.

The guard opened the door that led out into a hall, before he left he said,"Your Royal Highness is to wait until after the ceremony for her Royal Majesty the Queen. Her Majesty will have words with you about what you have done today."


End file.
